Everyone But Robin
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Robin was scandalised, when she picked X’s side. The others understood, that it was because he’d never asked her to choose. RedXRaven. TAKEN FROM INSPIRED. Thank you TheNewNightingale, for letting me use the idea!


**Disclaimer: This amazing idea isn't even mine. It belongs to The-New-Nightingale, from ****Inspired**

**Summary: Robin was scandalised, when she picked X's side. The others understood, that is was because he'd never asked her to choose.**

* * *

Outrage. Anger. Shock. Confusion.

Betrayal. Hopelessness.

More confusion.

He looked around him, eyes filled with a mix of anger, and hurt.

Why was _no one else _reacting to this?

Starfire, standing there proudly, arms to her sides. Her face in stoic, but her eyes wet were fresh tears. She would stand up for her friend, but he could tell it was killing her inside.

She wouldn't be on his side.

"No way dude."

Beast Boy, arms crossed, and he wasn't about to let Robin get his way.

He understood, unlike Robin.

"He's right Robin. There's no way in Hell I'm gonna make her do anything."

Cyborg. His arms were crossed as well. His face, impassive as well.

Behind him stood Raven, her back to him.

_They've stood behind me Robin. What will you do? _

He really didn't know.

It started a year ago, secretly and quietly.

_Sssh. Let no one hear. _

But nothing is ever kept a secret. Nothing, not even the darkest and deepest ones you hide in your heart.

Someone heard. A fly. A pest. Someone who wasn't supposed to know.

But the truth was already unveiled. Nothing could be done to stop it from spreading.

How often did Beast Boy keep secrets?

It spread like wildfire, only it didn't make a sound.

No one expecting it.

Not a soul thought they could be together.

But the two themselves.

Everyone soon knew. Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg...

Everyone but Robin.

It took a while, for them to accept him. Especially Cyborg, claimed to be her older brother, and Beast Boy, who still never forgave X for the red goop that was glued to his "perfect" hair.

He still hasn't forgiven him for that.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Robin would never accept it.

To this day, he still hasn't.

He would never allow it, never let it grow into what could be.

So they never told him.

Raven didn't expect that her friends would even allow their enemy, Red X, to have a relationship with her. Cyborg and Beast Boy went against X at first, poking him with questions and never trusting him for a minute.

Starfire was only scared that Raven would leave her. Her best female friend would leave her forever for the noctorious Red X.

The boys had thought the same way, when was she going to leave? Was she? How? Would she become a criminal?

Would she go against _them_?

She never did.

After a verbal battle with Red X, they finally figured it out.

He would never make her leave by force.

He would never make her choose between him, and them.

And to this day, he stayed true to his word.

_"You better not!"_

_"Chill Tin Man. I would never force Raven."_

* * *

"Raven, what's the meaning of this?"

She didn't look at him. She kept her head down, thinking over what she would say. What she could do.

Her friends stood behind her, silently waiting for her response. They were about to help her, but Raven stopped them, trying to figure out how Robin knew.

How did he figure it out?

But that wasn't important now; now she had to figure out what to do about it.

Betrayal, hurt, sorrow, confusion; all these emotions bursting out of his head and hitting Raven at full force.

"Is he forcing you to do this?"

"No!" She immediately shouted out, finally looking into the white depths of his mask. "He'd never force me-"

"Then explain why the _Hell_you were kissing Red X! Did you **forget** he's our enemy? A theif? A criminal?"

"He's not anymore-"

"Yea right-"

"Robin!"

The two looked behind Robin, their eyes meeting the skull mask of X.

Robin growled at him. "This is your fault!" He shouted, pointing a finger. "What did you do to her?" Robin ran towards X, who simply dodged him.

"Simple, I fell in love with her."

"Bullshit!"

The two went at it again, Robin fighting blindly due to his anger, and X trying to dodge and making sure no one got hurt.

It was an odd change of events.

"STOP!"

The two glanced at Raven, who was extremely angry.

Robin just got mad at her.

"Its him or us Raven! Would you rather be with a lying, cheating, ruthless criminal, or would you stay with your friends?"

"Robin!", "Dude!" and, "Friend Robin, no!" were heard in the background, but Robin paid no attention to them.

_She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry. _

She stared him straight in the face, leaving X to slowly back away.

_She wouldn't react. _

A tear _almost_fell.

She wouldn't believe it.

But she had to.

Gulping, she said quietly.

"Him."

A whisper among the winds, yet louder than a bullhorn.

She turned around, leaving her back to him.

Robin looked around him, eyes filled with a mix of anger, and hurt.

Why was _no one else _reacting to this?

Starfire, standing there proudly, arms to her sides. Her face in stoic, but her eyes wet were fresh tears. She would stand up for her friend, but he could tell it was killing her inside.

She wouldn't be on his side.

"No way dude."

Beast Boy, arms crossed, and he wasn't about to let Robin get his way.

He understood, unlike Robin.

"He's right Robin. There's no way in Hell I'm gonna make her do anything."

Cyborg. His arms were crossed as well. His face, impassive as well.

Behind him stood Raven, her back to him.

_They've stood behind me Robin. What will you do? _

He really didn't know.

Robin was scandalised, when she picked X's side.

But the others understood, this was because X never asked her to choose.

* * *

**Yay! Done! I got this idea from "Inspired", by ****The-New-Nightingale**

**It's amazing, you all should read it. I'll be taking more from it in the future; the sentences are powerful. **

**I personally loved this sentence: Robin was scandalised, when she picked X's side. The others understood, that is was because he'd never asked her to choose. It's SO powerful and amazing, and I wanted to write a story on it. **

**Congrats to ****The-New-Nightingale****, this is dedicated to you! Thanks for the ideas! **

**No, I don't hate Robin. I needed him like this for the story... **

**Please review! **


End file.
